


Ways and Means

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Spanking, West Wing Title Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bruce is the stern headmaster and Steph is a naughty schoolgirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways and Means

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**the West Wing title project**](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/1487052.html). Ignores the reboot; set during Steph's time at St. Hadrian's.

For all that Steph had gone to public school in Gotham for most of her life--and if ever there were a place that would embrace corporal punishment for unruly schoolchildren, it'd be Gotham--she doesn't believe the headmaster at St. Hadrian's is actually going to spank her, right up until she's braced against his desk, ass in the air, while he circles her, hands clasped behind his back and sadly familiar look of disappointment on his face.

"Miss Aberthine," he says, and underneath the smooth upper class accent she can still hear his real voice, and it makes her stomach twist, all nerves and desire, "do you know why you're here?" He looms behind her, and she has to use all the control she's learned over the years to keep her breathing steady.

At least she knows the answer to this one. "For getting caught outside after curfew." The getting caught, not the being outside, though she doesn't say that. It's a lot harder to be stealthy in her school uniform than she expected. 

He hums in agreement, another familiar mannerism, and one with slightly more pleasant associations. She flushes, and heat pools between her legs.

He flips up the back of her skirt, and cool air wafts over the backs of her thighs. Her cunt clenches, suddenly aching with emptiness, and she tightens her grip on the edge of the desk.

"This gives me no pleasure, Miss Aberthine," he says, and if she hadn't already known it was a lie, the way his fingers stroke over the curve of her ass before he yanks down her underwear would give him away. "But misbehaving students must be punished."

"Yes, sir," she says brightly, though her voice is scratchy.

"I'm glad you understand and agree with the necessity for this," he says. 

No matter how ready she thinks she is, the first strike of the paddle against her ass stings, though she knows it's nowhere near as hard as it could have been, if he really wanted to hurt her. The pain makes her cunt tighten again, and she has to bite back a gasp; it's too soon for that.

She closes her eyes and sinks down into the pure sensation of it; the pain and the pleasure in her own body, the heat and familiar scent of his. She twists slightly, trying to get some friction against the tight, aching points of her nipples; she anticipates a scolding, but he lets her get away with it, maybe because he knows it brings her frustration instead of relief. Each strike of the paddle takes her closer to the edge, her whole body thrumming with need, but she won't come--can't--until he tells her she can. 

He spanks her again, and she can't help herself, has to let out a needy little moan and wiggle her hips. His left hand slides over her hip and down between her legs, and then he presses his thumb to her clit and plunges two fingers into her wet cunt. She thrusts into his hand, and each stroke of the paddle winding the tension inside her tighter, pleasure burning along every nerve, beating in time with the throbbing soreness of her ass.

She wants to cry when he takes his hands away, but she doesn't do anything but arch her back and toss her hair. She hopes she looks as hot as she feels. She can hear him unzip his trousers and tear the condom wrapper, and then his hand is back, teasing her clit while he nudges her legs further apart with his knees. The elastic from her underwear is cutting into her skin but she doesn't care; the discomfort disappears the moment he pushes inside her, thick and hard and deep. She clamps down and enjoys the grunt it wrings from him, one of the few concessions he'll grant her. Then he pulls almost all the way and shoves back in, setting a relentless, breath-stealing pace. Sweat prickles along her hairline, between her boobs, in the small of her back, her white uniform blouse no longer crisp and neat.

Steph stops trying to hold back the sounds she needs to make, lets out the _oh oh oh_ s and the _please_ s that crawl up her throat while he fucks her. He twines his other hand in her hair and lifts it off her neck so he can scrape his teeth along her nape and then lick away the sweat gathered there. He's making low rumbling noises deep in his chest; she can feel the vibration beneath the buttons on his blazer that are digging into her back. She wonders vaguely if she'll have marks there when she takes her shirt off, but the thought slips away when he slaps her ass again, this time with the flat of his hand. 

"You may come now, Miss Aberthine."

She would laugh at the primness of his words, completely at odds with the rough, breathless tone of his voice, except for the fact that her body is totally following orders and she loses track of everything except the hot pleasure rolling through her in waves. 

He fucks her through it, only losing the rhythm and jerking hard against her ass when she's enjoying the slow aftershocks. He grabs at her hip, tight enough that there are faint red finger marks there when she gets back to her room to look, and comes with a low growl he muffles against her shoulder.

Her arms are trembling and her legs feel like jelly, but she doesn't collapse onto the desk the way she wants to; she holds herself up and waits for him to tell her what he wants her to do. He pulls out as roughly as he'd pushed in, and she presses the heel of her hand to her cunt, wants to see if she can get herself off again just like that.

"As recalcitrant as ever, I see," he says, over the sound of his zipper. "Our business is concluded for the moment, Miss Aberthine, but you'll need to report back here first thing in the morning, since I don't believe you've learned your lesson yet." But his hands are gentle as he pulls up her panties and pats her hip.

"Yes, sir," she answers. "I look forward to it."

She glances over her shoulder as she leaves the headmaster's office, and though his face is its usual impassive mask, she thinks she can detect a satisfied gleam in his eyes.

end


End file.
